


玫瑰美人79

by lihuaxiaojj



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaxiaojj/pseuds/lihuaxiaojj





	玫瑰美人79

两人依偎在被窝里，难得享受这温存后的时光。  
　　郁南昨晚最后的意识是在浴室里，那时他都不需要使用擦身体的乳霜来帮忙了，他们两个人自己就制造了不少可以帮忙的润滑液，湿得不管用哪种姿势宫丞都能完全插进去。  
　　自从郁南讲了那一席话，宫丞知道他没有过别人，就以比先前凶猛数倍的姿势干他。  
　　  
　　蓬蓬头的水花打在身上，冲撞间浴缸里的水溢了出来，流得浴室里满地都是，简直像水漫金山一样发了水灾。  
　　郁南在水里随波荡漾，被做得高潮频繁来临，失去意识，然后再从床上醒来，身上干干净净清清爽爽，想也知道是宫丞帮他弄的。  
　　  
　　刚进行完宣誓主权一样的对话，宫丞脸上的笑意还在，有新鲜的青色胡茬从下巴冒了出来。  
　　郁南的手从他鼻尖往下，去抚摸那些刺手的胡茬，弄得手酥酥麻麻的，有点舒服。  
　　  
　　两人赤身裸体地紧贴着，宫丞很快就硬了，性器抵着郁南的，凶悍嚣张。  
　　  
　　郁南被顶到，还能感觉到它一跳一跳的脉搏，便停了手，不再撩拨他了：“……我们今天不用出去吗？”  
　　宫丞眸色沉沉，手揉捏着郁南的臀瓣：“你想出去？”  
　　郁南被捏得也起了反应，他本来就有晨勃，要不是太累了，现在也该立起来了。  
　　他红着脸小声道：“不想，我想就这样待在一起，什么也不管，什么也不做。”  
　　  
　　“那可不行。”宫丞扫了一眼床头的电子钟，长腿一跨完全压在郁南身上，恶意顶了顶他的后面，“还得抓紧时间做点什么才行。”  
　　  
　　钟表显示的时间是早上8点15分，8点30分他会听取一项报告，然后安排工作下去。  
　　其它的一切事物都临时推了，因为太突然，他不得不让秘书告诉大家他得了重感冒，用以糊弄不明真相的高层员工。  
　　想不到他认真工作十几年，也有用这种理由撒谎的时候。  
　　单纯是为了和郁南无休止地做爱。  
　　  
　　先是接吻。  
　　睡饱的两人身体因此复苏，唇舌纠缠着发出暧昧水声，勾着彼此的舌尖舍不得放开。  
　　“嗯……”郁南浑身发热，忍不住抬起腿。  
　　  
　　男人的性器已经轻车熟路，就着这个姿势插入了一大半。  
　　那个地方还湿润着，被做了整晚已经完全适应了男人的粗长，火热的内壁仿佛蠕动着收紧，惹得那性器摩擦着进入，两人都呼吸一窒。  
　　紧接着，宫丞一插到底。  
　　爽到头皮发麻的快感席卷全身，郁南用腿盘住了宫丞的腰：“啊！好、好舒服……”  
　　声音都开始颤抖了。  
　　他自己那一根顶则还高高翘着，宫丞停下动作去摸它：“小东西这么精神？”  
　　  
　　明明昨晚都做到射不出东西了，怎么早上又……  
　　郁南闻言，在被子里闷得一片绯色，也不知道是不是羞的，只露出一张脸大口喘着气。  
　　  
　　宫丞干脆将被子拉上来，两人都躲进了被子里，像小时候与同伴藏猫猫一样玩起了大人玩的限制级游戏。  
　　  
　　宫丞抽动了一下，故意抽离得还剩一个龟头在里面，惹得穴肉绞紧想把性器往里吞。  
　　还腾出一只手撸动郁南的，就是不往里插。  
　　  
　　“你、你怎么这样？”郁南听起来有些恼羞成怒，“快动啊，别玩了。”  
　　“好玩。”宫丞意简言赅，身下研磨着入口而不进，“南南觉得不好玩？想去外面吗？送花的人差不多该来了。”  
　　郁南被折磨得无法说出完整的句子。  
　　宫丞一个挺身，性器进入到了可怕的深度，郁南霎时提高了一点声音惊恐道：“不！”  
　　  
　　电话来的时候气氛正浓。  
　　一条坚实的手臂伸出被子，精准地抓到了床头柜上的手机。  
　　宫丞抽插了几下，性器胀得更大，快感逼人，只想用更狠更快的力道去干。  
　　  
　　郁南喘息夹杂呻吟，看到他要接电话，羞得去抢：“不、不要……不要接。”  
　　宫丞捂住他的嘴巴：“宝宝，不要出声，没人知道我在干你。”  
　　郁南呜呜了两声，身体在发颤，乳尖都挺立了起来。  
　　  
　　宫丞满意地准备接通，又觉得距离郁南太近，不想他的喘息声被旁人听了去。于是宫丞掀开被子，用屈膝的姿势立起身体继续干，重重撞进去，还若无其事地接听：“讲。”  
　　  
　　郁南见他真的接了，往上爬走要跑，被宫丞强行摁回去。  
　　男人的性器重新对准那穴口，噗呲一下插了进去。  
　　  
　　“！！！”那一瞬间，郁南得到的快感太可怕了，一口气足足吸了好几秒才停下来。  
　　他羞得要死，身体却不听话，只在痉挛中软了腰。  
　　他没有办法，又不敢发出声音，只好拿了个枕头捂在自己脸上，死死把声音吞了回去。  
　　  
　　简单的一个字，下属暂时没听出宫丞的异常，因为宫丞通常都是冷淡疏离的，让人不敢在他面前说什么废话。  
　　殊不知宫丞此时一边接电话，还一边动作不停地做着自己的事，甚至抬起了郁南的一条腿架在肩膀上方便进入，果真应了那句抓紧时间，比平常更加没有耐心搭理这位下属。  
　　  
　　下属简明扼要地说完汇报结果。  
　　宫丞一个动作抽出再挺入，口中沉声安排道：“嗯，可以开始做了，到我办公室找Anna代签批准书，再把电子档传过来我签。”  
　　  
　　说着，他抢走了郁南脸上的枕头。  
　　只见郁南脸上的胭脂色比身上的玫瑰还要浓烈，漂亮的眸子含着水光，正为了忍住声音咬着唇瞪他。  
　　宫丞怕他咬痛了，将自己的食指递给他咬，郁南也不客气，狠狠地咬着。  
　　  
　　床垫因为动作发出了一点声音。  
　　郁南赶紧抓住床单想稳住身体，试图让它安静下来。  
　　  
　　下属却小心翼翼在电话那头道：“宫先生，您重感冒要好好休息，您的声音听起来太嘶哑了。”  
　　宫丞的声音果然暗哑一片，不知是在压抑着什么：“知道了。”  
　　  
　　说完他看也不看地挂了电话扔开。  
　　郁南吐出他的手指，气道：“变态！”  
　　  
　　“啧。”宫丞查看手指上的齿痕，故意当着郁南的面吮去手指的口水，“今天咬得比昨晚还要狠，南南是属狗的？”  
　　他还记得上次郁南把他唇咬破的事呢。  
　　  
　　郁南这下敢反抗了，翻身爬起来将宫丞压在下面，张口就对着对方的脖子咬下去。  
　　这一口咬在喉结上，惹得宫丞止不住地笑，郁南更气了。  
　　他被宫丞弄得大脑发昏，又气又爽，口中不由得更用力。  
　　  
　　两人赤裸地紧贴着，身上都是汗。  
　　郁南还在咬人呢，宫丞就扶着他的腰把他往身下摁，那穴口兀自收缩着想要吞点什么，自然很努力地把粗长的家伙完全吞了进去。  
　　  
　　他不断被握着腰抬起，又重重地坐下去，拍打得雪白的臀肉不断震动，发出令人羞耻的啪啪声。  
　　那片纹身因此抖动，玫瑰花上沾满了汗珠，遍布浑身的吻痕交错着青紫，分外淫糜。  
　　  
　　“太大了……太深了……”这个姿势让郁南爽得发胀。  
　　  
　　一片白光来临，他还没动两下就射了宫丞满身，性器兀自吐着清水一样的东西，实在没什么好射的了。  
　　  
　　宫丞含住他的唇慢慢地吻，极尽怜爱，像是一种安抚。

　　他手抚摸着那片纹身，滑到两人的结合处：“不大怎么玩？南南不喜欢大？”  
　　  
　　郁南怕是比不了他的厚脸皮了。  
　　他只觉得宫丞在床上的荤话比过去还要多，什么都敢往他耳朵里讲，好像看到他害羞失控会令他更高兴一样。  
　　  
　　高潮带来的痉挛让郁南不自觉收紧内壁，耳旁传来的是一阵阵耳鸣。  
　　宫丞差点射了，他收起笑意，重新扶住郁南的腰抽插了百余下，让快感堆积得快要燃烧，才恨恨地射入了他的身体里面。

　　郁南累得不行，两人汗津津地接了个绵长的吻。


End file.
